Starting Over
by Lavenderangel
Summary: J/R fluff. Set just after the series ends, I got the idea from Starry Night, and coppied Cory's line at the end. This also contains a lot of lame flashbacks, most made up by me. I think there's only one that really happened in the series. =) If possi


Starting Over  
  
[A/N  
I've seen a lot of fics looking into Cory and the gang's lives after Boy Meets World, but none dealing with Jack and Rachel. Rachel, from the moment I saw her, became my fave female character. And, from the moment I read the following summary from a BMW epguide:  
"Then Jack, who has been struggling to maintain his own grief in deference to Shawn's feelings, falls apart and cries helplessly in Rachel's arms,"  
I fell in love with the two of them as a couple.  
  
It really bothered me when they broke up, for some reason. As much as I love Eric, why'd he have to rip them apart like that?  
  
Sorry, rambling again. Anyways, this ficsy shows a look into their lives after the series.  
(It also contains a lot of lame flashbacks. Some from the series, but most made up by me.)  
Enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer:  
BMW's characters don't belong to me… blah blah blah…]  
  
Rachel MCGuire looked out at the ocean. A cool breeze ruffled her red hair, and she smiled, watching fish swimm by the boat she and her former roommate, and one time Boyfriend, Jack Newman were on.  
  
"Pretty, isn't it?" she asked the boy. She got no answer.  
  
Looking away from the waves, she saw him reading a book, and attempting to put sunscreen on at the same time.  
  
Rachel laughed. "Jack, you can't possiblie do both of those at once."  
  
"But it's all about how to have great hair!" He protested, looking away from his book for a second.  
  
"Here, let me help you then," she offered, taking the bottle of lotion from him.  
  
As she began to apply the sunscreen, Jack's eyes widened. Neither said anything as she worked, both thinking of a time similar to this one.  
  
--Flashback mode on--  
  
"Ow!" Eric Matthews cried. "Rach-ell!! CUT IT OUUUUUTTTTT!!!!"  
  
Rachel stopped massaging the boy's back to glare down at him. "Well, you said your back was hurting!" She said, exasperated.  
  
Laughter could be heard from across the room. "I warned you, didn't I?" Their other roommate Jack inquired.  
  
"And how I wish I'd listened." She said, giving up on Eric.  
  
"I'm going to call my mommy." The boy wined, exiting the room.  
  
Jack laughed again, and moved to join Rachel on the floor.  
  
"I'm more patient, and my back hurts…" he did an impression of a sad puppy face. "Take pity on this hansom man, please?"  
  
Rachel smiled, ruffling his hair. "Fine, just promise me you won't cry."  
  
He smiled, loving her touch. "Okay."  
  
Laying face down on the couch, he felt her applying the cool loation to his back, and he shivered.  
  
A moment later, her hands were massaging his back, and it was like heaven to Jack. "Oh. My. That. Feels. So. Good." He gasped out, loving every second of it.  
  
"Finally, someone appreciates me!" He heard her voice say from above.  
  
There was silence once again, and before Jack knew it, his eyes were half way closed. Not wanting her to stop, he didn't say anything, and made himself stay awake, Or at least tried to.  
  
"That enough, or you want more?" She asked about 5 minutes later. Getting no reply, she looked down, to find that Jack was asleep.  
  
Wow, she thought. I knew I was good, but I didn't know I was that good.  
  
Loving the feel of his skin, she resumed rubbing his back  
  
--Flashback mode off--  
  
"You're still the best massager I've ever had," Jack commented, sighing with pleasure.  
  
Rachel blushed. "Thanks," she said shyly.  
  
After she finished putting on the sunscreen, she hesitated, and then did the same thing she'd done that night in their apartment. She kissed him lightly on the forehead, before quickly looking away.  
  
Another memory came to Jack's mind. It was of their first kiss…  
  
--Flashback mode on--  
  
"I know Jack, I know, but you can't keep this inside you, you just can't!"  
  
"Yes I can," Jack said unsteadily, all the time feeling the burning sensation of tears pricking at his eyes.  
  
Jack swallowed hard, over and over telling himself, I won't cry. I won't cry.  
  
However, it was all too much. The pain of losing his real father, the strain of trying to be strong for Shawn, and Rachel's concern and sensitivity towards him. Jack let out a strangled sob, falling forward into the girl's arms. Silent sobs racked his body, and he clung to Rachel for dear life.  
  
"It's okay, it's okay," the girl tried to reassure him. "Let it out Jack, it's all right…"  
  
Embarrassed to be crying in front of her, in her arms no less, Jack tried to pull away. Rachel only held him tighter. "Shhh," she soothed. "It's all right to cry… Sokay, sokay…"  
  
Slowly, hesitantly, he lifted his head and began to kiss her. Pulling away, he was surprised to feel her pulling him back. She kissed him as well, and it deepened, all the time growing more and more passionate…  
  
--Flashback mode off--  
  
"Jack Newman, are you crying?" Rachel's voice brought him back to earth, and he quickly wiped the few tears from his face.  
  
"N-no-- yes. I was just thinking about… well, our first kiss…" He blushed.  
  
Rachel smiled. "You're a good kisser."  
  
"So are you, sorry about soaking your shirt," he apologized.  
  
"Jack, it's a shirt! You've only apologized for that, what, a hundred times?"  
  
He grinned sheepishly. "Well, I mean, you were so nice about it and all…"  
  
"So I let you cry in my arms? Big deal! If anything, I should be thanking you!"  
  
"Me? For what?" He spluttered.  
  
"Oh puh-lease! When I first moved in, you and Eric were the best!"  
  
Jack smiled. "It was no problem," he said, thinking back to one of those times.  
  
--Once again, another flashback, lucky you--  
  
Rachel quietly turned the page of her book. It was a Sunday afternoon, and she and Jack were alone in the apartment. Jack was half asleep beside her, and in his barely consciousness state, he put his arm around her. Rachel didn't push him away; she snuggled closer to him, careful not to disturb him.  
  
The quiet was abruptly shattered as Eric Matthews rushed in, a puppy behind him. The puppy yipped excitedly and leaped up onto the couch and onto Jack's sleeping form and licking his face.  
  
"AAAAAHHHHH!!!!" Jack bolted off the couch, Rachel quickly pulling the dog, who was digging his claws into his shirt off of him.   
  
"Ooh, that's the cutest dog!" Rachel cried, scooping the puppy into her arms.  
  
"Oh yeah," Jack retorted sleepily, "real cute."  
  
"Oh c'mon Jack, he was just saying hi. Weren't you, you sweet little puppy wuppy?" Rachel gushed.  
  
"Well, if jumping on my chest and trying to poison me with his evil dog drool is just saying hi, I don't wanna think how things will be on a regular basis." Jack muttered dryly.  
  
"Don't be mean to Norman!" Eric defended the lab that was currently nuzzling up to Rachel's shoulder.  
  
"Eric, about this name you've chosen…" Rachel began. "How about something different like… Fifi?"  
  
"Rach, as much as I love agreeing with you, 'Fifi'? C'mon!"  
  
"Jack, what do you think?" Rachel turned to Jack for support.  
  
"I think we should call him 'Deadly, Evil, Killer, Mutt!'" Jack put in, obviously annoyed with the dog.  
  
"Okay, but it's to long." Eric agreed.  
  
"He's not a killer, are you, you cute wittle cupcake!" Rachel defended the dog this time.  
  
"Fine, let's just call him Jack." Eric said.  
  
"Jack?" Rachel asked, looking from one boy to the other.  
  
"Yeah, he's a jack rustle, so Jack's a good name for him." Eric explained, still getting a strange look from Jack, the human, not the dog.  
  
"Jack." Jack repeated, stunned.  
  
"I like it." Rachel said, patting the dog lightly on the head.  
  
"Then Jack it is!" Eric said happily.  
  
--Flashback mode off--  
  
"I still can't believe we named that cute wittle thing Jack," Jack said. Rachel laughed.  
  
"What happened to 'Deadly, Evil, Killer Mutt?'" She joked.  
  
"How could I call him that?" Jack said, horrified with himself.  
  
Rachel laughed again. "Don't ask me."  
  
Silence hung in the air. Jack picked up his book again, and Rachel stared out at the waves.  
  
The waves lapped against the boat, making it a very soothing atmosphere. Rachel leaned back against the wall of the boat, closing her eyes.  
  
Jack, who'd put down his book a few minutes before looked at the redhead. "Rachel?"  
  
"Mmm?" was her reply. She sat up, opening her eyes and turning to face him.  
  
"Nothing," he said. She raised her eyebrows.  
  
"Then why'd you wake me up?"  
  
"You were asleep?"  
  
"No, I was skydiving. Yes I was asleep you moron!"  
  
"Sorry," he pouted.  
  
"Don't do that, you look so pitiful!" She hit him lightly upside the head.  
  
He continued to pout. "That hurt. Kiss it better?"  
  
Rachel blinked. "Wh-What?"  
  
"Um, never mind." Jack muttered, turning his eyes to the sky.  
  
Rachel nodded, though it was not seen by Jack. She leaned against the boat's side again.  
  
Once Jack was satisfied that she was asleep, he leaned against her, closing his own eyes.  
  
About 30 minutes later, a large wave shook the boat slightly, waking Rachel. She opened her eyes. She was about to sit up, but quickly stopped when she saw Jack's sleeping form leaning against her.  
  
She looked at him. He looked so peaceful… She smiled, and moved some of his hair out of his eyes, leaving her hand on his forehead longer then necessary. Abruptly, he stirred. She quickly took her hand away, blushing slightly.  
  
The boy didn't awaken fully however, and Rachel slowly placed her hand on his cheek again. She'd done this so many times in the short time they'd been together.  
  
They'd spent countless evenings just sitting, watching television, or just laying in each other's arms. Rachel sighed, remembering those times. Their breakup especially…  
  
--Flashback mode on--  
  
"Rachel, I-it's not like that." Jack had said once Eric had left.  
  
"Look Jack, what kind of idiot do you think I am?" Rachel had snapped back.  
  
"Rachel, I had a crush on you when we first met, but it…"  
  
"Look Jack, I don't care." Her voice had lost its hostel tone, and her lower lip was trembling violently.  
  
"Rachel," Jack moved and clumsily embraced her.  
  
"I, I just don't think we should be together anymore.' Rachel said, though it broke her heart to say it. She still felt something strong for the boy, but thought this was for the best.  
  
"B-but I can explain," Jack refused to let go of her.  
  
Rachel just said nothing, merely pushed him away, heading upstairs.  
  
If she'd looked over her shoulder, she would've seen the hurt expression on the boy's face, and the lone tear which slid down his cheek.  
  
--Flashback mode off--  
  
Rachel sighed again, looking at Jack's sleeping face. How she so wanted to hold him in her arms, to lie on the couch, either watching television or simply being near him. Any physical contact would do.  
  
Jack stirred again, and Rachel quickly turned her face away from him.  
  
This time, the boy awoke completely. Noticing that Rachel was awake, he instantly sat up, a slight blush tinting his cheeks.  
  
"Morning, sleepy head." Rachel greeted smiling good-naturedly at him.  
  
"Hi," he said, the blush still on his face.  
  
"It's not big deal,' she said, pushing her hair out of her eyes once again.  
  
"How much longer do you think the ride will be?" Jack inquired of her.  
  
"I dunno," she bit her lip in thought. "Maybe another two hours?"  
  
Jack sighed. "Yay," he said sarcastically.  
  
"Oh, be quiet you," Rachel punched him lightly on the arm.  
  
"Y'know, we haven't hung out like this since…" Jack trailed off.  
  
"Since we were a couple?" Rachel asked. He nodded.  
  
"Listen Rach," he took a deep breath. "I've been wondering… Ever since we broke up last year… I haven't been able to stop thinking about you… and that picture…" A silly grin spread across his face. But when he saw her cold gaze, his expression became serious again. "Anyway, I was wondering… Do you… wanna try again?"  
  
Rachel sighed. "I haven't been able to date anyone else since you. I can't stop thinking about you. But, I think we should just be friends for a while." Jack sighed and looked away from her.  
  
"If that's what you want," he said glumly.  
  
Rachel reached over and turned him back to face her. She leaned even closer, so close that they could feel the other's breath on their faces. Rachel closed the small gap between them, her lips landing on Jack's.  
  
Jack got a look of shock on his face, before quickly returning the kiss. Rachel pulled away a few seconds later, and faced the boy in front of her seriously.  
  
"Wh-What was that for?" Jack choked out.  
  
"Just a kiss between friends," she explained. "I-I think."  
  
"If that's what you want it to be," Jack said grinning up at her.  
  
"I-I don't no what I want anymore." Rachel swallowed before continuing. "I can't stop thinking about you… about us… about everything…"  
  
"Neither can I," Jack's voice was a whisper, and he looked longingly into her eyes.  
  
Letting out a sob, Rachel fell forward into his lap. Jack blinked, before wrapping his arms around her.  
  
They held onto each other for a few minutes, neither saying anything. They didn't need to, for the bond between was stronger then words.  
  
"So," Jack's voice was unsteady and he cleared his throat before continuing. "A-Are we starting over?"  
  
In response, he felt Rachel's soft lips pressed against his once again. The kiss lasted longer this time, growing more and more passionate with each second.  
  
Finally, they broke apart, both panting heavily.  
  
"Th-This always happens," Jack gasped out.  
  
"What does?" Rachel asked, catching her breath.  
  
"One of us ends up sobbing uncontrollable…" Jack said.  
  
Rachel didn't respond, just looked at him.  
  
She wondered why it was that she'd fallen in love with this boy, but decided it didn't matter. What mattered was Jack, and the fact that he felt the same way about her.  
  
"I never told you this while we were going out, because I wasn't sure about it," Jack spoke up after a few moments pause.  
  
"What?" Rachel inquired, pushing some hair out of his eyes.  
  
Jack shivered at her touch, but continued anyway. "I-I love you."  
  
Rachel gasped. She wasn't sure how to answer the boy, so she simply said, "I love you too."  
  
[A/N  
Okay, lame ending. But I needed some J/R fluff! If anyone will write me a J/R, I'll write you a fic of your choice in return. Please?  
  
M'kay, I know you're sick of me, and I don't have anything else to say, except that the epilogue for Change of Heart should be up… sometime soon. I hope.  
  
Well, bye!  
L_angel] 


End file.
